1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an exercise device for use in strength and fitness conditioning. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a resistance training apparatus that provides for substantially constant resistance throughout the entire duration of an exercise movement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Strength is an essential fitness component for people of all ages, and strength also plays an important role in maintaining muscle mass and a person's ability to participate in daily activities. Muscle not only gives a body its shape, but muscle also affects a person's resting metabolic rate (number of calories burned while at rest). Generally, people tend to lose strength and muscle mass due to inactivity and/or the aging process.
For older adults, in particular, strength plays an important role in several key functions, such as, for example, maintaining balance, preventing falls, and retaining bone density. Muscle loss, or sarcopenia, is a condition that affects many older people, and has a major impact on an older adult's functional ability and quality of life.
Resistance training is a preferred method for increasing muscle mass, and thus, getting stronger. As a result, there are several conventional resistance training tools that are commonly used to maintain and/or increase strength and muscle mass. A main criterion for strength improvement is to gradually increase the resistance that is placed on a muscle or muscle group, as said muscle becomes stronger; this strength improvement process is known as progressive resistance.
Strength can be increased by use of a variety of different methods, including, but not limited to, exercise machines, free weights, body weight exercises, and exercise (resistance) tubing or bands. However, while these methods can help increase strength, they also have certain shortcomings.
Exercise machines can be expensive and, generally, are only found in health clubs. Many people are intimidated by a health club atmosphere and also have a lack of knowledge regarding how to use said machines properly, without causing injury to themselves or others. Moreover, most of said exercise machines do not duplicate the physical movements that a person uses in his or her daily life. As a result, any benefit that may be gained by use of an exercise machine generally does not transfer into a person's real-world activity requirements.
Free weights are a preferred method for strength training by athletes and strength enthusiasts. Free weights are versatile, and can duplicate a variety of different movement patterns as used in everyday activities. Unlike exercise machines, free weights require use of additional muscle groups (stabilizers) and use of core strength in order to maintain balance during free weight exercises. In addition, said free weights provide instant feedback on how much weight a person is lifting, and thus, how much strength a person is gaining. However, many people do not use free weights properly or effectively as part of their strength training regimen, and many people can be especially intimidated by use of free weights.
Body weight exercises can also increase muscle strength and muscle mass when used in a progressive manner. However, many people do not have sufficient initial strength to be able to effectively use their own body weight as a means of strength training.
Exercise tubing has several key advantages over the use of exercise machines, free weights, and/or body weight exercises. Exercise tubing is typically not intimidating, is versatile, lightweight, and is capable of being used in almost any setting. Exercise tubing is frequently recommended as a form of resistance training for women, fitness enthusiasts and the elderly; however, it can also be used in physical therapy clinics for patients recovering from injuries or patients with low functional strength, and for sports/athletic conditioning.
Nonetheless, a common disadvantage of conventional exercise tubing is uneven tension during an exercise movement, from start to finish. Unlike free weights, exercise tubing does not indicate how much force is being applied, and ultimately, does not feel similar to lifting a free weight. For example, when using free weights, if a person lifts ten (10) pounds of weight, the weight is a constant ten (10) pounds throughout a duration of that entire exercise. Conversely, when using exercise tubing, the tension is relatively light at the beginning of an exercise, but then said tension increases dramatically near the completion of the movement of said exercise as the band is stretched. Thus, the tension forces generated by the band—the resistance perceived by the user—does not remain constant throughout the use of exercise tubing. Unlike free weights, a user of exercise tubing feels a majority of the resistance near the completion of a movement, thereby generally forcing said user to accelerate the speed of movement, thereby giving rise to improper or faulty exercise technique.
Additionally, a lower tension force that is placed on a muscle or muscle group at the beginning of an exercise movement with exercise tubing does not provide the necessary stimulation required for increasing strength, particularly as compared to free weights or exercise machines. Thus, said low initial tension force reduces potential muscle stimulation and minimizes training results, thereby giving rise to faulty exercise technique.
The tension properties of an elastic (typically, but not exclusively rubber) tubing that can be used for exercise resistance training have the same or similar tension curve profiles (tension curve): low tension at the start of an exercise and a very rapid increase in tension during the last portion of a movement of said exercise. As a result of such a shortcoming, conventional exercise tubing is not considered to be as effective as free weights or any other strength training methods.
As a result, there is a need for an exercise tubing, band or other elastic member for use in resistance training that can: (1) provide increased resistance at an earlier point in time during an exercise movement spectrum; and (2) maintain substantially constant tension forces throughout an entire exercise motion.